Revenge Is Like Frozen Pizza
by Humor Is NOT For Losers
Summary: When the animatronics go too far with one of their pranks, Mike decides to pay them back. And in the worst possible way.


Revenge Is Like Frozen Pizza by Humor Is NOT For Losers

**Author's Note: Hey guys! With Christmas being just around the corner (at the time that this story was posted), I thought I'd make another fanfic for my favorite horror games. Keep in mind that this story is completely unrelated to my other FNaF fanfic. Enjoy!**

"These fucking animatronics have done it this time!" a night guard screamed as he attempted to clean up his office. This is Mike Schmidt. He works at a pizza joint known by many as Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. What you just read was that the animatronics that roam the restaurant completely annihilated the place that Mike called his second home. You see, Freddy and his group of friends constantly mess with Mike. Why do they do this? Because they all have some twisted fetish for screwing with the night guards.

As Mike picked up the pieces of what was left of his office, he began to think of ways to get back at those furry (or in Chica's case, feathery) bastards. After some thinking, he came up with an idea so insane that it might just work.

"Looks like I have a reason to get here early," he thought while cracking an evil smile.

At around 11 p.m, Mike returned to his living nightmare.

The manager noticed the night guard's early arrival and said, "You're early tonight. I thought you hated this place."

Mike answered, "I do, but today has just been so wonderful. And because of that, I thought I'd share my gratitude with those furballs."

The manager said, "That's great to hear. Have a nice night, Mr. Schmidt." Just then, the manager handed Mike the keys, unaware of the night guard's look of pure evil.

"See you in the morning," Mike said before entering the pizzeria once more.

The first sight he witnessed was the Show Stage. Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica were frozen in their usual spots. Mike knew that these guys didn't start moving until 11:45, which was enough time for him to pull off his mischievous task.

"They won't even see this coming," the night guard laughed maniacally as he took out a screwdriver and unscrewed the protection to the back of Freddy's head. Inside the robotic bear were wires upon more wires. Finally, he found the source of Freddy's behavior. Mike took out a bottle of water and 'accidentally' spilled it all over the hard drive. After that, he screwed the protection back on.

Mike proceeded to do the same to Bonnie. Then, he intended to repeat his actions with Chica. But then, he got another idea.

"How about I tamper her behavior?" he suggested before freeing the protection from its proper location. Mike saw a bunch of adjectives under a section labeled, "Personality." The descriptive words that captured Mike's attention were romantic and horny. "Why does a robot in a kid-friendly environment have horny as a personality trait?!" Eventually, he decided to let that mystery remain unsolved before switching both of Chica's traits to romantic and horny.

After entering Pirate Cove, Mike decided to give Foxy the treatment he gave Chica. Finally, he walked into his office and waited for the mess that was about to unfold.

"This is gonna be hilarious!" Mike stated while getting some popcorn ready.

Several minutes later, the time for the animatronics to get going had arrived. The second Bonnie took a step, his head began to uncontrollably spin. Soon after that, the rest of the bunny's body went on to copy his head's motions. Bonnie was just one ginormous mess. Of course, Mike saw this and laughed his ass off.

"Sweet Jesus, that is funny!" he cheered while trying not to choke on his popcorn.

Next up was little miss Chica. In a matter of seconds, her crotch began to drip a white fluid.

"Mating season already?" Chica complained. "Hey Freddy. You wanna pluck this chicken of her innocence?" As Freddy turned on, he stood up. Unfortunately, he immediately tripped on his own two feet.

"What the bloody hell?" he asked as he tried to get back up. "I can't feel my freaking legs!"

Chica sighed in disappointment as she walked up to Bonnie.

"Pardon me, but can you cool off my burning crotch?" she seductively whispered. Because Bonnie's body was all over the place, he couldn't give the response he wanted to give. "What does it take for a chicken like me to get laid around here?"

As Chica searched throughout the restaurant for some sexy time, she heard moaning coming from Pirate Cove. She peeked through the curtains to find Foxy masturbating.

"Finally! Someone who's just as horny as me!" Chica unintentionally shouted out loud. This got the fox's attention. He turned around and saw the blushing chicken before him.

"It's rude to come into other people's homes without permission," Foxy scolded seductively.

"I'm sorry," Chica apologized.

"I believe a punishment is only fair," Foxy whispered.

"Don't be too hard on me," Chica begged.

"I'll be as gentle as you need," Foxy reassured before taking Chica to his bed.

Mike saw this and joked, "I should probably give them some privacy." He zoomed in on the upcoming scene before him.

The two animatronics laid down as Chica slowly put Foxy inside of her. She yelped as the fox's member stretched her pussy's walls.

"It hurts," she moaned.

"The pain will go away," Foxy whispered softly. Several pumps later, the agonizing pain soon turned into unforgettable pleasure.

"Oh, that's nice," Chica seductively cheered.

"You ready to sail on rough waters?" Foxy asked.

"I'm always ready for adventure, Cap'n Foxy," Chica replied.

As quickly as a speeding bullet, the two animatronics started going into hardcore territory. Foxy wasn't giving Chica any mercy. He slammed his cock into her vagina like they were never gonna do it again.

"Oh fuck yeah!" Chica yelled.

"My cannon's getting ready to burst," Foxy warned.

"I'm ready for it," Chica reassured. Just like that, Foxy's fluids squirted all over Chica's insides. Because of their roughhousing, they passed out, causing their servos to lock up.

From the office, Mike had difficulty breathing because of how much he laughed.

"Michael Schmidt, you have been avenged," he said as he continued to watch Freddy and Bonnie's misery. Sure, they would most likely stuff him in a suit if they found out the truth, but it was all worth it.

The End


End file.
